Secret
by XIIIAnonymous
Summary: Riku's dad found something interesting. SoRiku


"Riku, what're you doing?" Sora asked curiously, bending down to peek underneath the car. His silver-haired boyfriend didn't glance at him as he tugged on the underside of the vehicle.

"I'm…" Riku grunted and heaved more effort into his actions. "Fixing my dad's car."

Sora frowned, then questioned, "Why?" It wasn't just to be obnoxious. Riku never worked on cars unless he was at his job, the job itself being an auto repairman.

"Well, I-" Clang! "Shit!"

"Riku?!" The brunette went down on his hands and knees, trying to see what the problem was. "Riku, are you okay?!"

He heard a weak cough in reply. "Yeah, Sora, I'm fine, I just dropped the wrench on my finger."

Sora winced in sympathy, knowing how heavy that wrench was. Still, he was glad that Riku hadn't killed himself or something. "Come on Riku, take a break. Your dad won't mind!"

Riku allowed himself to be pulled out from under the car, muttering protests.

Bursting out laughing when he saw Riku's face, Sora yanked Riku up onto his feet. "You look like a panda!"

"Sora, you say that every time…" The silverette smiled in spite of himself.

Sora's high-pitched laughter dissolved into giggles. "I know, I know." He grabbed Riku's hand, making sure it was the one with the undamaged finger, and dragged him into Riku's house. Once inside, he made a beeline for the kitchen, pushing Riku by the shoulders until he sat down at the table.

He hummed to himself, digging through the freezer for an ice pack. Grinning, he presented it to Riku.

"Thanks." The silver-haired boy accepted the object and began to press it onto his finger.

Sora nodded happily, a 'No problem!' gesture. "Now, Riku…why were you working on your dad's car?"

The boy sighed, having already been expecting the question. "He kind of sort of found out something that I really didn't want him to, and I wasn't planning on telling him myself."

Cocking his head to the side, and giving Riku his best puppy-dog eyes, Sora inquired, "And what was that, Riku?"

Finger placed over his lips, Riku shook his head. "That's a secret."

"I wanna know!" Sora pouted miserably. Riku didn't give in, only administering the ice pack with more concentration. "Your dad will probably tell me…" Sora mused, only slightly teasing.

"He wouldn't," Riku said confidently, ninety-nine point nine percent sure.

"Oh, really?" Sora grinned cheekily. "It couldn't hurt to ask."

Riku reached across the table and tweaked his nose. "Oh, yes it could!"

The front door banged open, startling both boys. A second later, Riku's dad walked into the room, carrying a briefcase and a lunchbox.

"You're home early, Dad." Riku remarked, abandoning the ice pack to help his father. Sora watched anxiously. He had never really met Riku's dad, since the man was always at work, and the brunette hoped that he approved of him.

Riku's dad finished putting everything away, and then seemed to notice Sora sitting at the table. He studied the boy closely, his eyes taking in the features of his face. Finally, he spoke.

"Well, Riku, he looks just like him. Good job."

Riku himself had an expression that strongly resembled a deer caught in headlights. "No, dad…"

"If you're wondering why I had Riku working on my car, son…" Sora nodded enthusiastically and leaned forward slightly. "I took a look at his computer the other day-"

Snorting, Riku corrected him, "You mean invading my privacy."

"-and found something quite interesting. Turns out that Riku's been writing stories about a blue-eyed, brown haired boy, and they aren't exactly clean…if you know what I mean.

Oh.

_Oh._

Riku looked away, noticing Sora's shocked expression.

"I'm sorry-"He started, but then stopped. Sora would most likely be disgusted.

"Can I read them?"

Riku's pale green eyes widened, not sure if he heard correctly. "W-what?"

"I'm curious. Can I read them?" Sora repeated, his eyebrows furrowing. "If they're about me, then I should be able to, right?"

Riku glanced at his dad, then returned his gaze to Sora. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure." Sora smiled, reassuring that he wasn't angry.

"Alright, then…" Riku gulped nervously. "You wanna go right now?"

"Okay."

Riku's dad watched as they trekked up the stairs, and then chuckled. Hm..he would have to remember to slip some condoms under the door later… just to be safe.

:::::

SoRiku isn't all cutsie fluff. . I wanted to write something that was SoRiku, but was a little different from my normal stuff. So… tadaa! How do you like Riku's dad? XD

Oh, and go check out my deviantart! I've started a feature of one chapter story and one oneshot a week. :3


End file.
